But that is brilliant!
by LittleWeasleyGirl- Kate Castle
Summary: Merlin, Angelina what is wrong?" George asked, almost angry. "I..." - sob. "Angelina, calm down." She stopped staring at her plate... not as dramatic as it seems!


**But that is … brilliant!**

**Summary: "Merlin, Angelina what is wrong?" George asked, almost angry. "I..." - sob. "Angelina, calm down." She stopped staring at her plate... **

**Disclaimer: I'm just playing with someone else's toys... To clarify: I borrowed them from JKR ;)**

**AN: Thanks to ginnyweasley777 who did a great job betaing this story and to everyone who kindly decided to review this story!**

George Weasley was lying on the couch in the living-room of his flat, eyeing one of his toes which was sticking its top through a hole in his sock.

George sighed, reached for an old copy of the Daily Prophet and read through the first page.

"Fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts," said one headline, a large photograph of the war memorial on the Hogwarts grounds beneath it.

Turning over the pages, George's eyes were caught by an advert of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and a smile cracked on his face. The advert reminded him of "Fred's Favourites", a line of products he had released in memory of his dead twin brother.

The Prophet wasn't exactly interesting and after thinking a bit about Fred, George's thoughts turned to today.

Today had been a particularly normal day at the shop until his girlfriend Angelina Johnson, who helped him with the shop, declared that she needed to leave early because she had to see the doctor.

Normal, George thought and snorted. Things hadn't been normal since what, five years. The day his brother had died marked the end of normality.

But, actually, the feeling of being incomplete became almost familiar after one year and a half, maybe two.

Anyway, thought George, he had felt more unnormal than ever since Fred died for the last three or four weeks.

George and Angelina had had a huge row about how they should spend the anniversary of Fred's death, as George wanted to spent it on his own with a bottle of firewhiskey and Angelina wanted to go to the Burrow and to celebrate Fred's life.

They had been screaming at each other for about twenty minutes when George suddenly felt rather bad about screaming at her- because, honestly, she had been the one who had kind of saved his life and made him laugh again, made him whole again. And it just didn't seem fair to thank her by yelling at her.

That was when George left their flat, he ran off - to take a walk and calm down - and went, fuming, into Muggle London. Then, suddenly, without a warning, he felt the strange (really strange, he thought) urge to ask Angelina to marry him.

He finally found rest when he saw a beautiful ring in the window of a small Muggle jewellery shop, which just seemed perfect.

It was made of a simple silvery metal and had a tiny but beautifully shaped diamond in it's middle.

Having no Muggle money with him, he went back into Diagon Alley, right into Gringott's and changed some money.

After that he bought some flowers and went back to the couple's flat.

The next day, however, he bought the ring.

* * *

The ring was lying in the cupboard, hidden in a particularly awful pair of socks but now, after reading through the Prophet, George held it in his hand. Today was the day.

Today he would ask Angelina to marry him. He had prepared everything- from the meal he had cooked, to the candles and, of course, fireworks.

But Angelina was running late.

George had been through his little speech about fifty times when he finally heard the lock click.

Angelina entered and she looked...

"Oh my... Darling, what happened to you?", George gasped, forgetting his speech, digging the ring deep into his pocket.

Angelina shook her head when he approached her, mumbling, "Tell you later," and allowing him to embrace her tightly, petting her back.

It was obviously raining outside for Angelina was soaking wet and shivering terribly. She looked miserable. George performed a drying charm on her, reached out for a nearby blanket and put it around her shoulders.

Then, however, he tentatively led her to the table and gently pushed her into her seat.

She smiled weakly as he put noodles and bolognese on her plate while looking worriedly into her eyes.

Angelina thankfully accepted the food, waited for George to fill his own plate and suddenly new tears were dropping from her cheeks onto the sauce.

George reached over and wiped them away tenderly.

"Angelina, what happened to you? I'm... I'm …"

A sob came from Angelina and his hand which was still holding the plate trembled slightly.

She shook her head again.

"Please, Angelina! I'm really worried!" he whispered, almost scared.

She tried to cover a new sob with a sigh but failed miserably.

"Honestly, George," she whispered tearfully, "let's eat first, it would be a shame if dinner got cold. I'll tell you," sob, "afterwards."

Because his hand was trembling really bad now George put down his plate.

"Promise?" he asked gently.

"Yes," said Angelina, wiping off the tears.

They started to eat in silence, George staring worriedly at Angelina, missing his mouth several times, Angelina with her eyes fixed on the plate.

"Do you... er... like it?" George asked gingerly.

Angelina nodded. "Really good!" she said.

Then, without a warning, she let go of her cutlery, trembling like mad, eyes getting watery again.

"Merlin, Angelina! What is wrong?" George asked, almost angry.

"I..." sob.

"Angelina, calm down."

She stopped staring at her plate.

"I'm pregnant," she told the wall behind George tearfully.

George's mouth fell open, Angelina sobbed even harder.

"Twins," she croaked.

George's cutlery had fallen out of his hands as well and he was staring at Angelina as though he had never seen her before.

"But... but..." he stumbled, "that is..."

She was looking at him, seeming terribly scared.

"That is brilliant!" he mouthed, almost awed.

Angelina stopped sobbing and looked into his eyes.

"Do you really think so?" she asked hopefully.

George nodded frantically.

"I thought you would be mad or something," she whispered, tearing up again.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked confused.

His girlfriend gave him a watery smile.

"I don't know," she admitted.

George still looked like a seven-year old who just got a huge box of his favourite sweets for no reason.

"Angelina... this makes everything so … very easy!" he whispered excitedly.

Now it was Angelina who looked utterly confused.

"What?"

George grabbed her hand, with the other hand he was searching for the ring (damn, where is it?) while he was getting up, pulling Angelina to her feet.

Finally he found it.

"You are pregnant," he stated, smiling widely.

"I know, I'm the one who told you," she answered, smiling as well, tears still gleaming on her face.

"This will make it a lot easier to talk you into marrying me!" he said, suddenly shy, almost dreamily.

Her eyes widened.

"Are you...? You aren't!" she whispered in disbelief.

No more tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Of course I'm asking you! What else?" George grinned happily.

She literally fell into his arms, sobbing and laughing all at the same time.

"Thank you, George," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Thank you? Shouldn't you say yes or something of that kind?" George asked, amused.

"Uh-sorry, you're right. Of course I say yes. I want to marry you, George, there is nothing I want more," she said, grinning watery.

Their lips met and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. When they broke apart, George slid the ring onto her finger and let out a muffled laugh.

"And you really thought I'd be angry?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, Angelina slapped him playfully on his arm, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

"I love you, Angelina."

"I love you too, George."

"HA- you agreed to marry me."

**END**

**Thank you sooo much for reading--- as you might have figured out the hint you really should press the beautiful green button below;)**


End file.
